Doctor who?
by Sister Duet
Summary: It's just another day on the star ship voyager until an unexpected visitor arrives


**a/n I always thought that this be an awesome thing to write a fanfic over and 30 hour bus rides are a great time to do some writing... **

**Anyway, I don't own these characters n' stuff**

**- the pancake (the clever one)**

* * *

The star ship Voyager sailed through starry space just like any other day on its journey home. With no unexpected events in the past few days, the crew was almost bored with the same old routine everyday. However, no one was more bored than the Doctor. The lack of danger caused by these unexpected event made for quite an empty sick bay. Boredom may not have been written in the Doctor's program, but he felt more and more useless with every minor cut and scrape that only required a band-aid. Days might go by where the Doctor's program was turned off as Kes could handle just about everything that came into sick bay. A common cold. Maybe a burn, or if they were lucky, a broken limb.

It was just another uneventful day but Kes had decided to keep the Doctor's program running for some company. It may not have been the most... Warm and friendly company but Kes preferred it to being alone. The Doctor was. Teaching Kes all about the history of the bubonic plague when they heard a strange whirring noise. The pair almost jumped at the unexpected noise. Looking up from their computer, neither of them saw anything out of the ordinary so they shrugged it off. It was a star ship after all.

" Doctor I'm going to go down to engineering and ask them about it,"

"Why don't you just use the com? " he wined.

" There's no one in sick bay, I might as well just go down to engineering."

The Doctor was going to make a snarky comment but decided that Kes was right.

"Well, if you're going to engineering take hypospray with burn ointment in it for ensign brown's burns" the Doctor said. Kes grabbed the hypospray from the Doctor and headed out the sick bay doors.

Without anything to do, the Doctor reached to turn his program off when a wild looking man burst through the sick bay entrance. The Doctor was taken off guard, he had never seen this man with wild hair and very out dated clothes on the ship before or even on the holodeck programs. Both men starred at each other incredulously before the man who had just entered the sick bay cocked an eyebrow.

"Who are you?

Still taken aback by this man's arrival the Doctor answered," I'm the doctor!"

" Doctor who?" The other man with the spiked up hair asked, confused, " wait... I feel like I've heard this before."

"I'm just 'the Doctor'" he grumbled, repeating the same line he had told plenty of crewmen. Now it was the other man's turn to look taken aback.

"You...me...doctor..." He stumbled over his words pointing back and forth between the two.

" Look, I'm a very busy hologram. What is the nature of your emergency?" The Doctor said gesturing to the empty sickbay.

" Oooooo! a hologram! How clever," the other man delightedly said examining the holographic doctor.

"Look...whoever you are... I'm the doctor here" the holographic doctor exclaimed.

" Oh, well! That's me too," the other man smiled with a crazy gleam in his eyes.

"You're a doctor too?!" The holographic doctor exclaimed. " how come I've never seen you before?" He added knowing that as an unarmed hologram the best idea was to keep this man talking. Obviously this was just a bored crewman who came to mess with him.

" Ah, I'm not _a_ doctor. I'm _the_ doctor," the other man replied.

"No, that's me. I'm the doctor" the holographic doctor argued.

"Yes, and I'm the doctor," the other man claimed.

"Crewman, this is not funny," the holographic doctor said narrowing his eyes.

" No, really, I'm the doctor!" The other doctor insisted, puzzled that the holographic doctor didn't understand. Finally, the look holographic doctor's faced as he realized that this was definitely no crewman."You..." He asked, a bit terrified.

"'Ello, I'm the doctor" the other doctor replied with a grin.

Just then the sick bay doors opened with a whoosh as a frantic Kes sprinted into the room. "Doctor! Doctor! There's been a police box from the 17th century that just appeared in engineering! And you'll never believe the things that are on deck!" Kes shouted before she noticed the newcommer. "The crew has the TARDIS! Alon-z!" The other doctor yelled before running out to claim his possession that the crew was surely scanning and attempting to get into. Not knowing what else to do, Kes and the holographic doctor stood in the sick bay not doing not doing anything. "We might have a few visitors later..." Kes stated.


End file.
